HD: First Christmas
by saint.my.ass
Summary: harry and draco's first christmas together... ddum, ddum, ddum...but first... Christmas shopping! draco, watch out for.... please read and review :


"Harry… do we really need all of this stuff? I mean... Ron and Hermione and the others wont know what hit them!"

Harry smiled. Draco had never used Ron or Hermione's first names before. Draco had never liked his friends, though he had promised to behave during Christmas. It was their first Christmas together as a real couple.

"Yes... are you afraid that there won't be any presents left for you?" Harry said jokingly to Draco, who stared at him with his grey eyes that always made Harry's heart melt.

"Not really... I'm afraid that you'll buy more than what will fit in our living room... and I still don't understand why we have to have the party in our house, we're not even... I mean, I'm not even finished decorating it. We've only lived here for a month and now you want to have a party for twenty people?!" Draco said with a worried smirk.

"It's not people... it's our friends, Draco, dear..." Harry said with a huge grin that went all the way up to his ears.

Draco sighed. 'How can I love this man so much?' He looked over at Harry, who was exploring the toy section, trying to pick out the perfect gift, more likely gifts in plural, for Ron and Hermione's 3-year-old twins, Marcus and Derek. Draco couldn't help but smile, his 22-year-old lover was acting like a child.

'A very hot child... God... I'm a pervert...' Draco thought as he watched Harry play with a toy car.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" A young blonde and beautiful girl came up to Harry with a big smile that went bigger and bigger as she looked him over. 'He's hot... maybe he's here shopping for his son or daughter... after he's gotten divorced from the mother, hopefully, and he needs some help... I'm so taking this man home tonight'.

"Huh?" Harry had been playing with the toy so intensively and blushed when he noticed the young girl staring at him with flirtatious eyes. The last was a fact Harry did not notice, though Draco did.

Draco hurried up to them, placing an arm possessively around Harry's waist and stared at the girl suspiciously. He's look said something along the lines of 'back-of-bitch-he-is-ALL-mine'. The girl just eyed him back, a smirk appeared on her lips as she realised she'd have to fight for this prize. But she did not give up, the black haired man was too hot to give up just like that.

Draco did not need Legilimency to know what she was thinking about.

"Harry, DARLING... aren't you going to introduce me?" Draco asked, or sneered, though still staring at the girl while he said the word 'darling' almost high enough to call it a scream.

"Ehrm... I don't know her name..." Harry said, blushing. Draco smirked at the girl, who was apparently planning to use all her assets to get HIS Harry.

Draco looked at his boyfriend and saw the blush. How he loved that cute blush. Normally. Now Draco was too obsessed on focusing on seeing if that blush could have anything with him being attracted to the girl. Draco did not need to worry for long.

"Draco, dear... I think we should buy this car in red and one in green for Derek and Marcus... and maybe we can buy those toy helicopters to them too and one of those trains and..." Draco cut Harry off.

"Yeah... anything you want, love" he smirked and grabbed Harry's arse and continued "We have to buy lots of gifts for the kids..."   
The girl's smile left her face and she mumbled something about being over there if they needed her help. Draco wouldn't dream of asking her for it. He suddenly changed his mind and smirked.

"Can you give us two of every boy toy in this mall... one in red and one in green... and please wrap them to... and we'll come back and pick them up later..." Draco smiled as he saw the millions of different toys in the room. 'That'll teach that Muggle bitch to try and take my Harry...' He handed over his card, thinking it would be worth the money. Definitely.

"Wow... Draco... You're really in a shopping mood today, aren't you?" Harry said while they walked out of the store, and smiled. The smile almost melted Draco's heart. He placed his other hand on the other side of Harry's arse and pulled him in for a possessive and passionate kiss.

"Mmmm... What was that for?" Harry said smilingly as they broke the kiss.

"You looked so sweet that I had to taste you..." Draco said with a matching smile.

"And did I match your wish?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"Hmm... I need a second taste to determine that..." Draco said smilingly as he dragged Harry in for yet another kiss.

---

"Harry... next time we go Christmas shopping, can we please skip the Muggle stores?" Draco asked Harry as they sat in the backseat of the limousine on their way home. Harry had insisted on going home in a car, and Draco had a hard time saying no to Harry, especially when he used that adorable pout... So Draco had chosen the biggest and most expensive car in the entire shop. He had hired a driver too... he wanted Harry in the back seat with him so that they could cuddle.

"Why?" Harry asked, bringing Draco back from the thoughts of that stupid slut-like girl who was now wrapping all of their toys. Draco really liked that thought and Harry had apparently noticed his smirk.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh against that girl? She was only trying to be nice, you know..." Those words made Draco frown.

"She was after what's mine!" He yelled out. Harry stared at him.

"So... I'm just another one of your belongings then?!" Harry yelled back, tears in his eyes as he looked out through the window, refusing to even look at Draco.

"Harry... I... I didn't mean it that way..." Draco started out apologetically, but Harry looked at him angrily.

"Driver, stop here!" Harry said, wanting to get away from Draco, he needed to think.

"Don't stop! Harry... love... talk to me..." Draco tried. Harry did not even look at him and he felt miserable. "Harry... I'm sorry..." Draco tried to pull Harry in to an embrace, but the boy refused.

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered something. Draco felt himself freeze, he couldn't move. Harry whispered again and the car stopped and he got out just before the car started to move again.

After ten minutes Draco was finally able to move again.

"He... he used a spell on me..." Draco whispered, as if trying to grasp that fact. Harry hadn't done that since they were mortal enemies in school, before Harry had killed Voldemort with a lot of help from Draco.

Draco looked out the window and he could feel the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Harry... come back..." He whispered against the window, making white rings of dim on the black window.

---

Harry was walking down the street. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. Normally it would have been quite romantic.

But this wasn't normally... Here he walked down the city, without Draco, two days before Christmas Eve... and to make it worse, they had fought and he had thrown a stunner at Draco... 'I actually used magic on the one person I love the most...'

Harry felt miserable as he saw a young couple cuddling on a bench. He missed Draco. But how would he explain what he had done? Only time they used magic together was during sex sometimes... getting the lubricant, so that they did not need to stop kissing or anything...

'God... Why am I thinking about sex now?! He probably never wants to see me again after what I did...' Harry felt like puking. 'I want to die...'

---

'I want to die...' Draco thought. 'I can never be able to live without him... I have to find him!'

Draco was sitting on their couch in their house. Everything was decorated in green and silver... not so very Gryffindor. Draco knew he had to make Harry feel more at home in their house, so he started to fix the room a bit 'til Harry got home.  
'If he ever comes home, that is...' Draco thought as he felt tears fall down again.

Draco had been working on the living room for a while, when he suddenly heard a knock. He rushed to open the door, hoping it would be Harry...

It was Harry. Draco felt his stomach filling with butterflies, but they stopped as the evil voice in his head told him that Harry probably come back to get his stuff.

Draco sighed and tried to look as unaffected as possible. It was harder than it had been to kill Voldemort.

"Draco... I..." Harry began, but lost his words.

"If you're here to pick up your stuff... then just go up and do so..." Draco said and turned away from Harry, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing the tears that was once again running down his cheeks... 'I'm such a girl...' Draco sighed.

"Draco... I'm... so sorry... I love you... and I did something really stupid and... I understand if you want me to... leave... I promise I'll never disturb you again..." Harry said, turning around, his eyes also filled with tears.

Draco was in shock about the words Harry had just spoken. 'He loves me...' Draco thought and smiled and turned around to kiss Harry till he melted completely in to his arms.

But Harry wasn't there. He looked around and saw Harry slowly walk down the street. Draco rushed out in the winter evening, with only socks on his feet's and without a jacket.

"And where do you think you're going?" He yelled at Harry, who turned around just in time for Draco to land with his lips on Harry's.

They kissed in the moonlight for a while, until Draco pulled back. Harry looked surprised at him.

"Draco... what...?"

Draco dropped to his knees, Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry... these last few hours made me think how life would be without you... and I never want to even think about it again... I love you... I was planning on doing this on New Year's Eve... but... I can't wait..." Harry stared at him, his mouth slightly open in surprise. Draco smiled.

"Draco..."

"Harry... I can't live without you... I love you... Will you marry me?" Draco pulled out the box from Cartier's and opened it, revealing the platinum ring with the inscription 'I love you', that he had bought secretively a couple of week's ago.

Harry dropped his chin completely now.

"Are y...you sure...? I mean... after what I did to you and..." Draco cut him of with a searing kiss.

"I'd never been surer of anything... I love you... so... will you marry me?" He smiled and held up the box with the ring again.

Harry jumped in to his arms, screaming out, "Yes! YES! Of course I will!"

They both smiled and they kissed again. Snow started to fall from the sky and onto them. Harry noticed that Draco wasn't wearing any outdoor clothes so he broke the kiss, making Draco whine.

"What...?"

"Draco... you must be freezing!"

"Yeah... _you_ must... now let's get you in to the bed...room..." Draco smiled.

"My little sex freak; thinking about sex when your feet are freezing to ice!"

"Of course..." Draco smirked "You're hot and I want you... tonight and tomorrow and forever... and besides... you are the one who's been outside almost all day!"

"Hmm... You're just trying to get in to my pants, huh?" Harry said teasingly as he leaned up and kissed Draco's soft and perfect lips again.

"Mhm... Of course..." Draco said smiling, as he lifted Harry up and carried him in to their house again and up to their bedroom.

He laid Harry on the bed and kissed him passionately, as he removed all unnecessary clothing, meaning all.

"He he... you're really on tonight, love..." Harry laughed.

"The thought of never being allowed to see your body again got me frustrated and it was unbearable..." Draco said as he dragged down Harry's red silk boxers. He licked his mouth as he saw his Harry's erected cock... and before Harry could say anything more, he kissed the top, making Harry forget how to speak properly.

"D.-draaaa...c...ooo..."

Draco found that reaction very pleasing and took Harry in his mouth and started to suck rhythmically, making Harry scream out in pleasure. Harry had his hands in Draco's hair, as he gasped for air, finding it hard to focus or breath or do anything except for screaming out his pleasure.

Just when he was about to come, Draco pulled back.

Harry, who had had his eyes shut; let them shoot open questioningly. Draco smirked and went up to kiss Harry senseless. Harry moaned, feeling very uncontrollable and frustrated.

Just when Harry was going to beg for more, Draco thrust inside of him, making him gasp for air.

Harry felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he felt like he lost control of his body for every thrust Draco made. He trashed his head back and forth screaming out incoherent stuff.

Draco could make out something about love and Draco, he smirked and lost himself in pleasure too. After a few more thrusts, he came deep inside of Harry.

Harry came all over their stomachs and was so completely lost in all the pleasure that he didn't even feel Draco collapse on top of him.

He came to senses when Draco put his arms around him and whispered three words.

"I love you..." Harry felt his heart light up in joy and raised his head and kissed Draco passionately.

"I love you too, Draco..."

---

"What should I wear for the party, Draco?" Harry asked. It was Christmas Eve and they had millions of things to do... Draco wanted to stay in bed, cuddling and have mind-blowing sex with his fiancé. "Draco...?"

"I think you're perfect as you are..." Draco said, eyeing Harry's naked shape. "How about what you're wearing now?"

"Draco!" Harry smirked "I'm not wearing anything..."

"I know..." Draco smirked back. "I'd say that you look perfect in that..."

"Draco... focus! " Harry said as he threw a pillow on Draco.

"Okay..." Draco went to the big oak desk in the corner and got a pen.

"Draco... no..." Harry blushed.

Draco smirked. "I was going to write a list of things to do today... who's the sex freak now?"

Harry threw another pillow at him and a pillow fight started which ended in another round of mind-blowing sex.

The whole day before had been used to sex, sex, sex and eating food off each other's body. A perfect day. The first one of many.

The party was fun and all of their friends loved their gifts. And they all wished congratulations on the engagement.

As Draco closed the door after seeing their friends off, Harry approached him with his hands behind his back, whistling innocently.

"And what are you up to?" Draco asked with a smirk, he hadn't even seen Harry, and he still knew exactly what he was doing... though, who wouldn't notice with that 'innocent' whistling.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for a hug and took out the mistletoe he had been hiding behind his back. Draco smirked.

"You think you need mistletoe to kiss me?" he said and kissed Harry hungrily and romantically.

As they pulled apart to get some air Harry smiled, eyes sparkling. Draco felt happier then he ever had been.

"I love you Harry Potter... soon to be Malfoy..." Draco pulled Harry closer again and smiled teasingly.

"And I love you Draco Malfoy... soon to be Potter..." Harry answered and put out his tongue to Draco.

"You're so childish..." Draco sighed.

"Yes, I am... and you still love me..." Harry said smilingly.

"Hmm... Yeah... I do..." Draco smiled and pulled Harry in for another searing kiss. They both felt as if they were in heaven and they never wanted to be apart again. They never had to.


End file.
